


SPN Writing Exercise Dump

by Nights_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: The results of a writer's block curing exercise I do occasionally. Won't be updated regularly





	SPN Writing Exercise Dump

**Author's Note:**

> When I get really bad writer's block, I put a playlist on shuffle and write an idea down about that song for however long the song goes.
> 
> I don't do this often, but each chapter will be a whole session of this exercise.

Khe Sanh – Cold Chisel

John Winchester would never forget the horrors he witnessed in Vietnam. He woke nightly to nightmares and Mary would help calm him down and help him get back to sleep.

 

Up Around the Bend – Credence Clearwater Revival

Sam could draw the back roads of America by memory and quote every line on his father’s CCR CD by the time he was 11 years old.

 

My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark – Fall Out Boy

Dean was battling himself. The Mark made him want to tear every monster (and most humans) apart limb from limb.  
The grief and rage he felt over the loss of some of his closest friends – Bobby, Charlie, Ellen, Jo – only fuelled this rage. He was losing the battle.

 

Something I Need – OneRepublic

The Winchester brothers would die for each other in a heartbeat. It was a fact every demon, angel, and hunter knew.  
So when Dean was ripped apart by hellhounds, Sam went off the rails for a while – drinking too much alcohol and later demon blood.  
Sam truly wished he’d died along with his brother.

 

Demons – Imagine Dragons

Sam knew he was far from perfect. He’d done some horrible things in his short life. He didn’t let many people get too close to him for fear they’d see just how dark his soul was.

 

We Are Young – Fun

Dean’s favourite pastime after a stressful hunt was to go to a random bar, have a few drinks, pick up a girl, and have a one night stand. It was something he’d been doing since he was of age.  
Then Cas came along. After many years of denying his attraction to the angel, Dean gave in to his heart and it was like no relationship he’d ever been in before. Finally he had someone who understood what was going on. Oh, and on the rare occasions Cas smiled, the sun couldn’t compare.

 

As Long as I Can See the Light – Credence Clearwater Revival

The first few months in the bunker were the strange to say the least. After 30 something years, the Winchesters had a home other than Baby again. Then Kevin moved in and the lights in the bunker were rarely off. They started to look forward to coming home more and more.

 

Some Nights – Fun

Sam and Dean spent their time in between hunts hustling pool in a different bar each night. Some nights were good, others not so much  
It would’ve been nice to make a friend or two but that wasn’t the life of a hunter.  
The nights they wound up back at the Roadhouse were the best. They were finally among friends who understood their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you want an idea turned into an actual fic. I'm always open for prompts.


End file.
